


About Ricks and Mortys (and you and me)

by curiumKingyo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Future Relationships, Gen, Implied Relationships, background Rick/Morty, discussing the multiverse, not c-137, this is shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: After a meeting on the Citadel Morty tells Rick about the other Mortys he has met there.





	

"Did you know F-557 Rick and Morty are married?" Morty asks him as they travel away from the Citadel. He is sitting with one leg up the seat of the ship, chin resting over his bent knee. 

"Is it so?" Rick replies, stealing a glance at him before looking back ahead. "Isn't it, it a taboo or anything?" Morty makes a small dismissive noise. 

"I asked it and Morty told me that it is part of the culture on their universe," he explains dutifully. "If a grandparent is widowed or divorced the youngest grandchild usually marries them at the age sixteen to take care of them." 

"That – that is reeeally weird, Morty," Rick says, squinting a little to see Morty's reaction on the windowshield in front of him. 

"I – I don't know Rick," he hesitates. "It – it did sound sweet, I think. His Rick tre-treated him real nice though. Calls him sugar and love." 

"You saying I don't tre – I don't treat you good, Morty? That's what you're saying, hein, Morty?" Rick asks, mostly to mess with the boy than out of any real annoyance. 

"No! You – you know that's - that's not true," Morty practically jumps on his seat, eyes wide. "You treat me very well, Rick. Be-better, better than most Ricks I see on the Citadel..." 

Rick's expression softens and he looks at Morty with a little smirk. 

"Do – do they kiss?" 

"Who?" 

"F-557 Rick and Morty!" 

A deep blush creeps high on Morty's cheeks. "Yes," he mutters quietly, suddenly very interested in a tiny hole in the seat. Rick rises na eyebrow at his reaction. 

"Do you want me to be more – more like F-557 Rick?" 

"Oh no!" Morty looks at him quickly. "He is nice to his Morty but he is so - so condescending. It, it is very annoying." 

"Hmmm, I imagine so," Rick says, clearly remembering how easy it is for him to be condescending with people close to him. "What other Mortys did you meet, hun?" He asks after a moment of silence during which Morty seems a little off put. 

"Ma-many others," he replies quickly. "I don't remember their dimensions well, but most of them are, they are pretty uneventful. But some are very, a lot different from us. One Morty lost his parents very young and was raised by his Rick." 

"That sounds almost wrong to me," Rick voices his opinion with a scowl. "Ricks shouldn't raise Mortys, it is counter productive." 

"It seems so," Morty agrees. "I mean, that Morty is, he is real smart and intelligente. He must be a terrible cloaking device, you know? Also, he is a jerk who thinks he is better than all of us." 

Rick watches him for a moment. The teen is still sitting with a leg up but his head is resting against the window as he picks the loose threads at the bottom of his jeans. He might have not been raised by Rick but he is still a byproduct of Rick's doings – he has grown a lot on the years they had shared, and despite being shy he is a lot more confident now than he had ever been. 

Rick can't help but feel proud of him. Of both of them actually. He is loathe to admit but he is a product of Morty's doing as much as the other is his. Morty has made him more... what is the word... human again. He isn't completely sure this is a good thing but it makes Morty happy to see him like this and one thing he can't deny anymore is how much Morty's happiness means to him. 

"That is bullshit Morty," he says after a while. 

"What – what is bullshit, Rick?" 

"This whats-his-face Morty thinking he is better than you." 

"Oh, I know it is bullshit," Morty replies fiercely. "In the Citadel the other Mortys told me the story of the One True Morty." 

"The one what?" 

"The One True Morty," he repeats. "A few years ago there was a rogue Rick that's gone on a, in a sort of killing rage and he murdered many Ricks." Rick nods, remembering the situation vaguely. "One Rick was brought to the Citadel and accused of being the killer but he and his Morty escaped the Counsil and found the true culprit. When they found him, Morty was, he was taken from his Rick and put together with a – a bunch of Rick-less Mortys. In less than an hour he organized a rebellion and lead the Mortys to kill the rogue Rick." 

Rick whistles. 

"This is a very nice story, Morty." 

"It is true!" The teen seems appaled by his grandfather's reaction. 

"I remember this, it was old C-137 and his whiny Morty who did this." 

"Whiny?" 

"Yeah, we have seen them other times you – you just never realized it, Morty." He explains with a shrug. "We played Roy together on Blips and Chitz last year." 

Morty's eyes grow the size of saucers. "That was the One True Morty?" He remembers the whiny boy, so alike him in appearance but different in personality. That Morty seemed to never have gotten out of his shell which confused him to no end since a Rick's presence should be enough to make a Morty grow. 

He seems almost distressed and Rick pats his bent knee gently. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kiddo." 

"He was supposed to be the best Morty..." Morty murmurs, turning inquisitive eyes at Rick. 

"Maybe he just had a – a moment of brilliance." 

"Yeah, maybe..." He says without confience. 

"You're not convinced." 

"No! I mean, no. But, I – I think that makes sense. His Rick didn't treat him like he was the One True Morty, he would never become special like that." 

Rick belches, long and loud. "You shouldn't – shouldn't waste your time thinking a-about it Morty." 

"I guess you're right," he replies, defeated. "Maybe the One True Morty doesn't exist after all." 

"Maybe," Rick agrees, taking a sip from his flask. 

Morty lowers his leg and picks the Nintendo 3DS stored on the glove compartment. He turns it on silently and doen'st pay attention to Rick's intense staring. 

It is a theory but one he is willing to entertain if only for a moment. 

F-557 Rick married his Morty, made him a lover and the young man promptly became his sugar, but his condescenence keeps the boy from becoming more than that. The Rick who raised his Morty made him intelligent but obnoxious, and certainly weakened one of the most important aspects of a Rick and Morty relationship. C-137 treats his Morty like he is less than a full person, some sort of interesting pet that doesn't deserve all his attention and care and the boy became a weakling with few moments of strength and gut. 

But his Morty... he is a real gem. Intelligent on his own way, so perceptive and attentive, always willing to help and learn. His Morty is sweet without being spineless, docile when asked and fierce when needed. Rick doesn't know all the Mortys in the multiverse but he has little doubts that his is the best one. And that's how he treats him – like he is precious, because he is. Like is irreplaceable and valuable, because he is. Like he is his own person, because he is. And so he becomes this: a treasure in the form of a slender teen with big eyes and endless yellow shirts. 

The universe made sure to make Ricks and Mortys in equal amounts and gave them each other. Rick is not a believer but it is an extraordinary coincidence that Mortys are so perfect counterpoints to Ricks, not only for their brainwaves but for every aspect of thei personalities.  

Without a Morty a Rick is lost on the water, with no protection and no anchor. Without a Rick a Morty is stuck on a swamp of mediocrity, never able to reach his full potential. What potential is it? It is what his Rick determines. 

A Morty is everything his Rick shapes him to be. The way a Rick treats his Morty determines what he will become - a lover, a smartass, a wild card. Or a treasure. 

They ride in silence for a long while, the noises from Morty's game the only sound in the ship. Despite his careless appearance Rick knows Morty is still uset about their previous conversation. The boy wanted to believe in that One True Morty and Rick is against any kind of belief that curbs one's potential. He puts the auto-pilot on and turns to Morty, who pauses his game when he feels the movement. 

"You have many – many ideas about the best Mortys," Rick begins. "But what about Ricks?" 

"What - what about Ricks?" 

"Who is the best Rick?" 

"You," Morty says without a hint of hesitation or lie. 

"Ask me the same," Rick says, fighting the urge to say he is actually one of the worst Ricks. 

"Who is the best Rick?" Morty seems confused but does a he is asked. Rick shakes his head and motions with his hand. "Oh, who is the best Morty?" 

"You, Morty," he answers genuinely. "And if I ever treat you like you aren't, you – you can slap me or something." 

"You're saying it to make me feel better," Morty says quietly, pink tinting his cheeks. 

"Have I ever done anything just to please you?" Rick questions with a smirk and Morty makes an almost pained noise. 

"No you haven't." 

"Then trust me in this one, Morty. You are the best and I – I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the multiverse." 

"Not even the One True Morty?" There is hope in the boy's voice. 

"Specially not for him," Rick says with a scowl. "Let him be with a Rick who doesn't recognize the - the real good stuff. I will be damned before I give – before I give you up, Morty. The best Morty I could ask for. The Morty of my dreams! Only Morty I want for now and ever and ever. My Morty for forever and a hundred years!" 

"Gee Rick, thanks," he says coyly and Rick can't help the pride and joy from rising on his chest. "The best Rick and the best Morty forever?" 

Rick smiles, genuine and bright. 

"The best Rick and the best Morty forever!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it more high rated but for once in my life I couldn't turn something into porn - who would've thought?  
> It was mad difficult to write their stuttering and speech patterns so I apologize :x
> 
> If I have the time I'll add some sort of art to this in the next few days...
> 
> So, this is my secret santa gift to @schwifty-rick christmas exchange. It was a nice project even if it didn't obey me very well xD


End file.
